Su Ultima Noche Juntas
by Komuro
Summary: El amor puede convertirse en algo completamente retorcido...solo depende de quien lo sienta...HibiMiku Fic solo para adultos,contiene contenido sexual y violento,al que le moleste esto absténgase de leerlo. One-shot,criticas constructivas de como mejorar la escritura son bienvenidas


**Primera advertencia: este fic contiene fuerte contenido violento/sexual por lo tanto no es recomendable para menores de 18 años**

Habla Komuro que tal, siempre tuve la loca idea de cuando vi el anime de Senki Symphogear que Miku podía a llegar a tener un lado maligno, después de todo sus sentimientos por Hibiki fue lo que hizo que la controlaran fácilmente, quería hacer este fic para Octubre más o menos en las vísperas de Halloween pero por mi pereza no lo acabé a tiempo xd y hasta ahorita lo subo.

 **Segunda advertencia:Si eres sensible a ver personajes que te agradan cambiados drásticamente este fic no es para ti,Miku es una loca psicópata uwu**

Siempre eh pensado que las chicas Yandere tienen su encanto, especialmente si son personajes que no esperabas que fueran así porque la verdad los que son Yanderes desde el inicio como que pierden su encanto y es mejor guardar eso como que para el final,siento que le da impacto al trait de Yandere

 **Última advertencia:Yo en ningún momento puedo aprobar este tipo de violencia sexual por lo tanto desapruebo estas acciones y no piensen que saco placer o morbo al hacer este tipo de fics solo que me agrada poder retarme a mí mismo a hacer algún tipo de fic que normalmente no hago y quería probar mi habilidad para hacer fics con este One shot.**

"Su última noche juntas"

One-shot por Komuro

Hibiki salió por la puerta del baño suspirando "¡Fue relajante…!" Dijo alto asegurándose que Miku la oyera en la habitación de la escuela que compartía con ojos rápidamente se posicionaron sobre el plato de comida sobre la mesa,justo lo que se necesitaba después de una buena ducha,se colgó la toalla en sus hombros y rápidamente se encaminó a la mesita,sentándose tomò los palillos diciendo "¡Itadakimasu!"

"!Hibiki¡"La voz de su amiga resonó en el cuarto con tono reprendedor,se acercó a la chica ya sentada y quitando la toalla de sus hombros empezó a frotar suavemente su cabeza con ella "Mou…te dije que te sacaras bien,vas a pescar un resfriado"

"Jeje,me agrada que lo hagas tu Miku"

La pelinegra sonrió a sus palabras "Tontita…"Dijo terminando de restregar su cabeza

"Nuevamente,¡itadakimasu!"Mencionó Hibiki agarrando los palillos nuevamente empezando a devorar su se sentó al otro lado de la mesa mirándola sonriente "¿No vas a comer?"preguntó entre bocados

"Mirarte comer es más que suficiente" Respondió Miku sin vacilar

Hibiki no pudo evitar sonrojarse a sus palabras pero rápidamente se compuso "No está bien Miku,debes comer apropiadamente"

"No te preocupes Hibiki, comí un poco mientras te duchabas"

"Mou…"Dijo Hibiki tomando el vaso con te de la mesa,mientras tomaba de el fijó su mirada en la ventana que era azotada por la lluvia "Se está volviendo más fuerte" Mencionó refiriéndose a la lluvia

Miku siguió su mirada y dijo "Pronosticaron una tormenta para ahora"

"Ya…"Dijo Hibiki volviendo su mirada a su te,tomando de lo que quedaba de el dejó el vaso en la mesa dando un ligero golpe en ella "No me gustan las tormentas…me recuerda cosas que no quisiera recordar…es sofocante…y me baja los animos" Volvió sus ojos a con Miku "¿y a ti?"preguntó

Miku cerró sus ojos pensativa unos segundos y dijo "Creo…que a mí me gusta"

"¿¡Eh!?¿En serio?...pero ¿por qué?"preguntó Hibiki sorprendida

Miku le sonrió "¿No crees que es romántico?,las tormentas es la perfecta excusa para estar con la persona que amas,nadie te interrumpe,nadie te molesta,solo tú y esa persona especial,un mundo solo para ellas dos" Terminó Miku

Hibiki rascó su mejilla con su dedo avergonzada "…la persona que amas…"Dijo por lo bajo

"Nee Hibiki…¿estarás a mi lado;pase lo que pase?"preguntó seriamente con un ligero tono de tristeza

Hibiki sonrió a su amiga y llevó su mano a la de Miku que se posaba sobre la mesa "Por supuesto"

"¿Aunque nos hagamos adultas?¿aunque seamos viejitas?¿Estarás conmigo?"

"Mou…"Dijo Hibiki entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano de su amiga "Ya te lo eh dicho ¿no?,tu fuiste la que me salvó a mi,eres mi resplandor,mi vida te pertenece"

Miku llevó la mano de Hibiki a su rostro "Gracias Hibiki…tenia mis dudas…pero ya estoy segura"Dijo frotando su rostro en su mano

"Mou…de que estabas dud-"Hibiki cabeceó por medio segundo "¿Are?"Parpadeó fuerte tratando de disipar el repentino sueño que la golpeaba pero era inútil "Miku…creo que…"No pudo terminar la oración y su cabeza cayó hacia la mesa pero Miku rápidamente intervino con su mano para que no se lastimara.

Cuidadosamente dejó su cabeza sobre la mesa y se paró moviéndose hacia el lado de por la espalda hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amiga embriagándose con su aroma "Hibiki…Hibiki…Hibiki…Hibiki…Hibiki…Hibiki…Te amo…"

Un fuerte tronido proveniente de la tormenta despertó a Tachibana Hibiki,se sentía aun medio adormilada y tenía frio,la oscuridad la rodeaba pero podía percibir que estaba en su cama, volteó al lado de la habitación pero no podía ver mucho "¿Miku?"Dijo a lo hubo respuesta,en vez de eso un segundo trueno resonó pero esta vez el cuarto se aluzó un poco y le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver una figura humana parada frente a su litera,por poco gritaba pero se tranquilizó al percatarse que era Miku…desnuda…a excepción de un baby doll que dejaba ver su cuerpo entero "M..¿¡Miku?!" dijo en ese momento que intentó mover sus manos se percató que no podía,volteó a ver sus manos y se encontraban amarradas a las esquinas de la cama con una soga,sus pies también y al verlos se percató para su horror que se encontraba semi-desnuda,sus blanquizos panties y brasiere a juego era lo único que la cubria,forcejeó para poder zafarse pero fue inútil,estaba completamente ó a la silueta de su mejor amiga "¡Miku,¿qué clase de broma es esta?¡"

"¿Broma?"Preguntó Miku desde la sombra,Hibiki sintió que Miku empezó a subirse a la cama,rápidamente pudo visualizar mejor a su amiga conforme se acercaba,desde su posición perfectamente podía ver su desnudez,ya la había visto desnuda repetidas veces de cuando se bañaban juntas pero esta vez era una rodilla en cada lado de Hibiki,inclinada hacia ella,solo unos centímetros separados sus rostros;Miku con su mano comenzó a trazar gentilmente su mejilla,disfrutando la suavidad de ella "Que horrible Hibiki,mi amor por ti no es broma…"

"Miku,entiendo que quieras hacer esto pero esta no es la manera,no es agradable de ninguna manera, desamárrame porfavor"Dijo Hibiki seriamente

Miku colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Hibiki "Nop"Dijo ó su mano a su mentón y lo jalo hacia abajo haciendo que su boca se abriera "Abre grande"Dijo y sin advertirle acercó rápidamente su rostro y aplastó sus labios en los de Hibiki

"¡Mmph!mmmph!"Hibiki trataba de quitársela pero era inútil,su boca era completamente invadida por la lengua de Miku que no vacilaba en tocar cada parte de su boca con quería su primer beso con Miku…pero no así…esto estaba mal…¿qué pasó con la dulce Miku que ella conocía?

Lentamente Miku separó sus labios,pequeñas líneas de saliva aun conectaban sus lamió sus labios saboreando los rastros de saliva de su amiga en su boca;terminando se acercó nuevamente a Hibiki pero esta vez a su frente,comenzó a darle cortos y tiernos besos "Buena chica…"Dijo entre ellos

Miedo comenzó a invadir su cuerpo "Y..ya terminaste no?,desamárrame Miku porfavor…"

Miku se separó nuevamente de ella "¿Pero que dices Hibiki?, Apenas estamos empezando"Dijo sonriente

"E..eh?"

Miku llevó su dedo a su mentón pensativa "Mmm…pero dolerá al principio…y no quiero que grites…¡ah!,¡ya se!"Dijo y rápidamente brincó de la cama hacia la oscuridad

"¡Espera,Miku!,¡¿a qué te refieres con que dolerá?!"Gritó aterrada Hibiki

Se oyeron los pasos de Miku recorrer el cuarto, aún con la lluvia azotando las regresó subiéndose a la cama y volviéndose a montar sobre Hibiki "Hai" Dijo acercando su mano a Hibiki

Era…¿ropa interior? "¿Pero qué…?"Dijo Hibiki seriamente preocupada

Miku la agarró con ambas manos y la estiró para que Hibiki pudiera ver bien "Mis panties"Dijo Miku sonriente,después agregó juguetonamente "¿Quieres olerlas?"Hibiki en respuesta negó con su cabeza agitándola de lado a lado "Mou…es una pena…quería que olieras mi lugar más secreto…"Dijo acercó las panties a la altura de su nariz oliéndolas "Waah…huelen fuerte…me alegra que nos la metí a lavar en unos días para esta hermosa ocasión"Se acercó nuevamente al rostro de su amiga agarrando las panties con una mano haciéndola bolita "Di ahhh…."Mencionó sonriente

"¿Eh?"La miró incrédula Hibiki,no creía lo que pensaba hacer

Miku acercó más las panties a su boca "Ahhhh…."Insistió

Hibiki selló su boca apretándola y girando su cabeza hacia un lado pero inmediatamente sintió la otra mano de Miku atrapar su mandíbula enterrando sus uñas en el proceso,comenzó a apretarla tanto que no tuvo opción que abrir ligeramente su boca del dolor que le sonrió ligeramente y rápidamente metió por la fuerza sus bragas a su boca

Repulsión rápidamente la golpeó pero antes de poder tratar de escupirlos Miku ya estaba atando un pañuelo que tapaba su boca y ya no pudo contener su llanto que comenzó a recorrer sus miedo la estaba consumiendo.

Miku;al contrario,parecía fascinada por la expresión de Hibiki,su respiración se volvía más acelerada,su cuerpo sabía que disfrutaba cada segundo de esto, aun con sus ojos centrados en Hibiki lentamente llevó su mano derecha a su boca lamiendo sus dedos índice y medio "¿Uno o dos dedos?"Preguntó aun lamié intentó decir algo pero fue inútil por la mordaza,comenzó a agitar su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras más y más lagrimas salían de ojos,algo que no pasó desapercibido por Miku,recostándose al lado de ella se acercó a la cabeza de Hibiki tomando su mandíbula para detener su movimiento,con su lengua comenzó a lamer lentamente sus mejillas saboreando la delicia de las lágrimas que habían dejado rastro en su rostro al igual que las más recientes que aún lo recorrían.

Como si tratara de calmar a una niña pequeña Miku le susurró "Intenta relajarte Hibiki"Hibiki se preguntaba de que estaba hablando y se le pelaron los ojos al ver la mano de Miku tan cerca de su siquiera alcanzó a hacer algún movimiento para mostrar su rechazo y el repentino dolor llegó,haciéndola morder las bragas de Miku,era un dedo pero el dolor fue igual de inevitable.

Miku no podía contener la felicidad y excitación de su se estaba rompiendo mentalmente,sus ojos idos solo podían ver la locura del rostro de Miku mientras seguían llorando por un lado "Voy a moverlo" dijo Miku y empezó a sacarlo y meterlo,una y otra vez,cada vez que lo hacía elevaba el libido que su rostro mostraba "Ne Ne,¿puedo meter dos dedos?"Preguntó y sin esperar respuesta sacó el dedo medio y lo unió con el índice empujando nuevamente su entrada más violentamente que la anterior;haciendo que Hibiki gritara pero fuera silenciado por la mordaza de su boca y la lluvia que todavía azotaba las ventanas de su y otra vez Miku metía y sacaba sus dedos,como tratando de alcanzar su útero, siempre intentaba llegar más lejos que la vez anterior mientras no dejaba de ver los ya muertos(mentalmente) ojos de Hibiki "Ah…ah..Hibiki…"susurraba Miku cerca del rostro de su amiga no dejando de ver sus ojos idos;metió hasta donde pudo sus dedos sintiendo espasmos de placer dentro del suyo "jeje…me vine…Hibiki…" dijo jadeando mientras aun disfrutaba las sensaciones de su sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento,sus ojos pesaban,le ardía su entrepierna,sus muñecas dolían de tanto querer zafarse,solo quería que todo terminara, sintió como Miku sacó sus dedos de ella aliviando el dolor aunque fuese un momento y vio como llevó su mano cerca de su rostro apreciando los fluidos mezclados con sangre de su mano "Ah…la primera vez de Hibiki"Dijo y acto seguido llevó su mano a su boca chupando cada uno de sus dedos como si los fluidos fueran el manjar más delicioso que jamás haya probado.

Después de limpiar sus dedos miró a Hibiki sonriente "Como pensé,no puedo dejar que nadie pruebe esto Hibiki"Dijo Miku seriamente "Nadie podrá ver tu cuerpo como yo lo eh visto,espero que lo entiendas Hibiki"Dijo y se colocó encima de ella con una pierna en cada lado de su cuerpo,su mano la metió bajo la almohada que tenía Hibiki recargando su cabeza y cuando la sacó llevaba consigo algo que le devolvió el color a sus ojos de puro terror;un largo cuchillo de cocina,lo elevó alto y dijo "Te amo…Hibiki"quien apenas pudo negar con su cabeza y el cuchillo bajó rápidamente incrustándose en el pecho de Hibiki a la altura de su cicatrices.

El dolor…el dolor era inigualable,después de muchos meses peleando con Noise había sentido mucha clase de dolor…pero ¿por qué será?,que siente que sintió un peor dolor al ver a su amiga tan diferente de como siempre la había visto,¿por qué será?...que se siente aliviada?Porque ya no sentirá más dolor? Porqué ya no tendrá que ver el rostro de su amiga que tanto amó pero hoy no reconoce?Ahora lentamente sentía que se ahogaba,lentamente mientras trascurría los segundos más se nublaba su vista y lo único que no podía dejar de ver fue a su irreconocible amiga.

"Puahh!"Hibiki salió del agua de su bañera tosiendo múltiples veces "Casi muero…" se dijo a si misma pateándose mentalmente por quedarse dormida en la bañera,ya con su respiración bajo control decidió mejor salir de la bañera y se paró enfrente del espejo del baño "Que extraño sueño…" Dijo Hibiki mientras secaba su cuerpo y procedió a cambiarse "¿Are?...pero ¿como empezaba?"Se preguntó a sí misma y después de unos segundos de no obtener respuesta decidió dejarlo por la paz. Rindiéndose Hibiki salió por la puerta del baño suspirando "¡Fue relajante!..."Dijo a lo alto para que Miku la escuchara.

NA: No sé porque tengo la manía de siempre querer corromper los personajes,por más tiernos que parezcan siempre les quiero sacar el lado oscuro aunque sea de una manera horrible como esto,pienso continuar varios de mis fics,prácticamente este fic fue para calentar mis frías habilidades para hacer fics(llevo 3 años sin actualizar T.T) y la verdad varios de ellos no me los saco de la cabeza,siempre pienso en como continua y pues eso me hace pensar que en realidad no los quiero dejar hasta acabarlos,la verdad no espero que a muchos les guste este One-shot pero si les agrada mi manera de escribir y/o quieren dejar feedback de cómo mejorar lo pueden hacer en un y hasta pronto uwu


End file.
